


Schedule Change

by madamewriterofwrongs



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Buddie First Kiss Week, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Exasperated evan buckley, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz, Tumblr Prompt, and it's very frustrating for their friends, seriously they're both just stubborn, sometimes people are too proud to talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs
Summary: Buck finds an event on Eddie's phone and it freaks him out a little. But he's definitely doesn't want to talk about.Or5 Times Buck Talked About Eddie and 1 Time He (finally) Talked To EddieBuddie First Kiss Week Day 1: Related to Pride
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769068
Comments: 19
Kudos: 193





	Schedule Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of silly fun for the first prompt of Buddie Kiss Week: Related to Pride but I had a ton of fun and I'm excited for the coming week. 
> 
> Check out my tumblr [madamewriterofwrongs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madamewriterofwrongs/blog/madamewriterofwrongs) (which has become a LOT of Buddie and 911 lately)
> 
> Enjoy!

** Hen **

It seemed to be a normal Wednesday afternoon at the firehouse. The station was bustling with chatter and even when they left to save a life, there was still an echo of activity that rang through the halls. All was as it should be: Bobby cooking lunch in the kitchen, Hen sitting at the table in the corner reading, Eddie in the gym punching something (because he wasn’t allowed to punch people anymore), Buck and Chimney playing video games and openly cheating. It was good, it was normal.

Until Buck went to grab a drink from the fridge and Eddie came up from the gym to grab some ice. There was a moment where they stopped and stared at each other but neither of them spoke. Eddie eventually swallowed and looked away, grabbing the ice pack and heading back down the stairs. Buck watched him leave, confusion and a little bit of hurt marring his face. Meanwhile, everyone observed their interaction with meaningful glances to each other.

This wasn’t the first time the two of them had exchanged glances today. And all of their interactions seemed to be going down the same way: a hesitating stare, then Eddie would walk away and Buck would watch him with this anxious longing. It was getting ridiculous.

Hen had to do something. Their weird tiff was putting everyone on edge and she needed to know why. As Buck passed her, she waved him over.

“What’s up with you two?”

Buck instinctively looked to wear Eddie had disappeared but still had the audacity to ask “What do you mean?”

Hen raised an eyebrow and her pointed look told him to sit down beside her. So he did. “I mean the two of you have been stealing looks and avoiding each other all day. What happened?”

“Nothing happened.” Buck wasn’t a very good liar.

“Come on.”

He looked like he was going to burst but he still hesitated. Looking around to make sure no one was listening in – Chimney had realized Buck was taking too long and switched he game to single player mode – he dove in to his story. “Yesterday I was on Eddie’s phone and I”

“Why were you on Eddie’s phone?”

Buck ducked his head sheepishly. “I use his phone to look up the things I’m too afraid to ask like ‘how much does a human brain weigh?’ just to mess with his targeted ads. It’s 3 pounds, by the way. Although the world record is like 5 pounds, and”

“Focus.” Hen snapped her fingers and he came back to attention.

“But while I was on his phone, he got an event reminder for this Saturday that just said: Tell Buck.”

That did sound strange. “Tell Buck, what?”

“I don’t know.” Buck exclaimed. Then he remembered his surroundings and tucked in closer to keep his frustration contained. “And he knows I saw the event so I don’t know why he hasn’t brought it up.”

“Did you ask him about it?”

He scoffed but when Hen gave him an annoyed purse of her lips, he explained “Of course not. If he wants to tell me something then he can tell me. I just wish I knew what it was.”

She tried to be subtle, she really tried. “Maybe you should _ask_ someone?”

But Buck was too far gone. “Carla. Carla will know.”

“That’s not what I- you know what? Have fun.” Hen waved her friend away and Buck rose from the table with more determination. Yes, he could ask Carla tonight and she could give him a little more insight. Hopefully.

* * *

**Carla**

As promised, Buck stopped over at the Diaz’s for movie night but slipped in a little early knowing that Carla would still be packing up. She happily greeted him with a hug and a kiss because, well, Buck was secretly her favourite.

He only watched her work for a minute or two before he very nonchalantly broached the subject. “Eddie tells you things, right?”

“Depends on the things.” Carla gave him a weary side eye. “What specifically are you asking about?”

“Is he doing anything on Saturday?”

“Why?”

Buck looked out the kitchen window like it might have the answers. “He has an event in his calendar and I’m just wondering if you know anything about it.”

That made her stop. She carefully put her bag on the kitchen table and gave Buck her full attention. “Are you worried about him?”

“No. Yes. Maybe?” That wasn’t helping her nerves. “It’s a very vague event. It just says: Tell Buck. Do you know what that means?”

She might have a suspicion but it really wasn’t her place to say anything. And besides: “You know that boy likes to play things close to the vest. But you should just ask him.”

At the mention of talking to Eddie, Buck became more animated with worry. It was almost adorable. “What if it’s something bad. Or serious. He wouldn’t schedule it if it wasn’t serious. I’m not going to force him to talk about it before he’s ready.” A million thoughts must have been running through that poor boy’s head. But Carla only had one thing on her mind.

“Then do you want to talk about why you know his phone password and why you were snooping around on it?”

Buck had the decency to blush. “I wasn’t snooping. At the time.”

* * *

** Christopher **

Movie night had been going…well? With Christopher nestled between them, it had been a lot easier to avoid eye contact with each other. They could focus all their attention on the movie and the little boy excitedly talking his way through it. Between movies, Eddie got up for a bathroom break and Buck found his mind wandering once again to the event, and what it could all mean.

While Christopher was busy flipping through their catalogue to find the next movie, Buck leaned in to talk to him.

“Hey buddy, what are you doing on Saturday?”

“I’m having a sleepover at Abuela’s so you and Dad can go on a date.”

Buck was very glad he hadn’t been drinking anything at the time because his brain just short-circuited. “What-what makes you think we’re going on a date?”

Christopher shrugged, barely giving the conversation much attention. “Because he asked me if it would be okay.”

Oh. Oh wow. Yup, Buck’s brain was going into overdrive. But a different kind of fear suddenly struck him. “And are you okay? If your dad and I went on a date?” He asked, tentatively.

This time, Christopher did look at him with that smile that melted Buck’s heart. “You make him happy.”

Yup, he was a puddle on the floor. But he couldn’t deny the soft confession. “He makes me happy, too.” And somehow, having Christopher’s approval made a lot of his worries dissipate. “But you’re still my favourite Diaz.” He bumped the kid’s shoulder and received a giggle in response.

“Should I be offended?” Buck made proper eye contact with Eddie for the first time in what felt like days – because it had been days. He was just casually leaning in the entryway like he’d been there for a while. Had he been there for a while? The nervous way he cleared his throat and tried to look away gave Buck his answer. But if Eddie wasn’t going to acknowledge it, then neither would he.

“What can I say? He’s way cuter than you. Look at that smile.”

* * *

**Maddie**

Buck had been crawling the walls all day. Eddie still hadn’t said anything about the event on Saturday and it was driving him nuts. So maybe knocking on his sister’s door at 7 o clock on a Thursday wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had but he really needed to talk to someone.

But that could wait until after he made her dinner of course – because he was a good brother and liked showing off his skills sometimes.

They had eaten, chatted casually, and put all of the dishes away when Maddie finally turned on him. “Not that I don’t love you infiltrating my one night off without Chimney, but I know you didn’t come over to use my kitchen. So what’s up?”

Buck leaned over the island with a sigh. “I think Eddie was gonna ask me out. On a date.”

Maddie recoiled in confusion. “Was?”

He launched into an abridged version of the scenario that had been running around his head all day. “Christopher told me that Eddie asked his permission to go on a date with me this Saturday. But he hasn’t actually asked me yet.”

Maddie sipped her water to keep her expression hidden. She was supposed to be helping her brother, not mocking him. Well not entirely mocking him. “But if you know, why don’t you just ask him out yourself? Assuming that’s what you want.”

“I mean yeah, I want it.” He was quick to say. It hadn’t taken much to convince himself that he wanted to go on this date with Eddie. “But what if he’s changed his mind? He knows that I know so, maybe he decided that he doesn’t want to anymore.”

His sister sighed and he knew what it meant but he was still a little offended when she rolled her eyes. “I hate to break it to you, but the only way you’re gonna know for sure is if you ask him yourself.”

He’d thought about it. Buck had definitely thought about just asking Eddie outright but other thoughts always won out. “No. If he changed his mind, I’m not going to force him into it. That’s it.” Maddie rolled her eyes and strategically sipped her water, because it was taking more energy than she had to keep from shaking her baby brother.

* * *

**Bobby**

Friday. One day before the event and Eddie was still avoiding him. Maybe Buck was also avoiding him but Eddie had started it. So, while Eddie was down at the gym (again), Buck was upstairs helping Bobby clean up their dinner plates.

Well, he was trying. After he passed Bobby the third dish without actually cleaning anything, Bobby placed a hand on his shoulder.

“What’s going on with you this week? Your head’s all over the place.”

Buck startled out of his thoughts, putting down the fourth plate he definitely hadn’t washed. “Sorry Bobby, I’ll stay focused.”

“Do you want to talk about what’s bothering you?”

He thought about dismissing it for a moment but “I’ve told everyone else.” Buck quickly checked to make sure no one was listening (because this was a communal space but he didn’t need everyone to know what was going on – too many knew already) and relaxed against the counter. “Eddie was going to ask my on a date for Saturday but it’s Friday and he hasn’t said anything which means he changed his mind. And I don’t know how I feel about it.”

Bobby crossed his arms, clearly assessing the scene the way a good captain would. “How do you know he was going to ask you out?”

Buck heaved a long sigh. “A few days ago, I saw a notification on his phone for an event on Saturday that just said: Tell Buck. I asked Hen about it, I asked Carla about it. Then I asked Christopher about it and he told me Eddie asked him if he could take me out on a date on Saturday. And Maddie says I should just ask him but he saw me on his phone and he heard me talking to Christopher. He knows I know but he still won’t say anything. That’s got to mean something, right?”

Bobby was silent as Buck ranted, but he came to his conclusion rather quickly. “Seems liked you’ve talked about Eddie to everyone else but Eddie.”

“Because he’s the one who wanted to make a big deal out of this whole thing.” Buck crossed his arms, echoing his captain (and maybe pouting a little bit). “So he has to be the one to talk about it first.”

Bobby nodded, in understanding of Buck’s thought process, before diving in to give Buck advice the same way everyone else had. “Well as your Captain, I can’t openly approve of inter-office relationships – though, you know our house policy is open communication at all times. But as your friend, I think you need to bite the bullet and step up. You can’t keep waiting for life to happen. You have to go for what you want. Pride be damned.”

Buck sighed again, sinking further against the counter. “I know you’re right. You’re all right.” If Eddie wasn’t going to talk to him, then he would have to talk to Eddie because he kind of didn’t want to miss this opportunity. Slowly, a mischievous smile formed. No time like the present. “Excuse me, Cap. I need to go do something.”

* * *

**Eddie**

Buck descended the stairs like he was heading out on a call – he probably would have slid down the pole if he hadn’t known Bobby would yell at him. He needed to find Eddie before he lost his nerve.

He found him sitting on the weight bench, wiping sweat off his brow and Buck realized he _really_ wanted to go on a date with Eddie.

Buck was halfway across the gym when Eddie finally noticed him. “Hey, what”

The rest of his sentence was cut off by Buck pulling him up by his tank top and kissing him firmly. All Eddie could do was hold on tight and lean into it. Before they could really get into it, it was over, but Buck kept his grip on the shirt.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” He breathed out.

Eddie’s look of dazed excitement turned to shock and embarrassment rather quickly. “I was supposed to ask you.”

Buck just rolled his eyes. “I could wait all week for that to happen. Oh wait, I did.” But his frustration was soothed by his smile and Eddie seemed to relax a little.

“I think I made it a bigger deal than it needed to be.” He confessed. “And then when I realized you knew and you didn’t say anything, I thought it was your way of letting me down gently.”

Buck just shook his head, that playful smile still on his lips. “You can’t assume these things.” He realized he was still gripping Eddie by his tank top and was likely to stretch it out if he held on for much longer. He found didn’t really care at the moment. “So, are you free tomorrow?”

Eddie barely got out his mocking “I’ll have to check my schedule” quip before Buck was on him again, this kiss much more enthusiastic.

Through the wolf whistles and the distant sounds of Chimney muttering in confusion – because no one had told the poor man what was going on – the boys only parted when they heard a call from the loft.

“Not at work.”

They ducked their heads at Bobby’s scolding tone that was hidden by a knowing smile.

* * *

**Bonus: Buck**

A few weeks later and they were officially dating. Eddie got over his overthinking (not really, but he was getting better at not overthinking things when it came to Buck) and Buck was openly communicating (not at all, but it was easier with Eddie). Buck was getting ready for bed while Eddie read to Christopher in the other room. When he did sleep over, they sometimes would go through Christopher’s nighttime routine together, but not always. Sometimes a little boy just wanted his father. So Buck was showered and brushed and lying in bed by the time Eddie entered the bedroom.

With a fond smile, he kissed his boyfriend and headed to take a shower himself.

The moment the bathroom door was closed, Buck reached over to the nightstand and picked up Eddie’s phone. The man hadn’t changed his password – which was a huge mistake because Buck _loved_ looking up the most random things.

But tonight, he wasn’t after any research. Tonight, he pulled up Eddie’s calendar and scrolled a year ahead to the anniversary of their first date and scheduled an event. Three words that brought a smile to his face. He saved the event and put the phone back where he’d got it, sharing his own secret smile as he pulled up the covers.

Buck Says Yes.


End file.
